DM-28 Battle Galaxy Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 28th booster pack in the OCG, DM-28 Battle Galaxy. dm28-s1.jpg|Ladio Yaesar, Super Divine Dragon - S1/S10 dm28-s2.jpg|Lorenzo the 4th, Divine Dragon of Thunder - S2/S10 dm28-s3.jpg|Sanmaider, Special Dispense Unit - S3/S10 dm28-s4.jpg|Titan Crash Crawler - S4/S10 dm28-s5.jpg|Super Necrodragon Sky Garuda - S5/S10 dm28-s6.jpg|Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye - S6/S10 dm28-秘2.jpg|Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye - 秘2/秘3 (Secret Rare) dm28-s7.jpg|Supernova Ares Varmingam - S7/S10 dm28-s8.jpg|Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon - S8/S10 dm28-秘3.jpg|Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon - 秘3/秘3 (Secret Rare) dm28-s9.jpg|Super Terradragon Variant Vades - S9/S10 dm28-s10.jpg|Pulse Giant - S10/S10 dm28-1.jpg|Lion Third, Holy Emperor - 1/110 dm28-2.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality - 2/110 dm28-秘1.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality - 秘1/秘3 (Secret Rare) dm28-3.jpg|Deepsea Searcher - 3/110 dm28-4.jpg|King Maximillian, the Ice Fang - 4/110 dm28-5.jpg|Fernando the 7th, Emperor of Mystic Light - 5/110 dm28-6.jpg|Necrodragon Amadeus - 6/110 dm28-7.jpg|Max, Crimson Blade Lord - 7/110 dm28-8.jpg|Dragon Gear - Musha Legend - 8/110 dm28-9.jpg|Terradragon Gamus Kenshin - 9/110 dm28-10.jpg|Weaponized Sound - Jamming Beat - 10/110 dm28-11.jpg|Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon - 11/110 dm28-12.jpg|Pure Unicorn - 12/110 dm28-13.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light - 13/110 dm28-14.jpg|Lag Martas, Tectonic Guardian - 14/110 dm28-15.jpg|Athers, Guerilla Robot - 15/110 dm28-16.jpg|Magic Shot - Plus One - 16/110 dm28-17.jpg|Sir Matthias, Ice Fang Admiral - 17/110 dm28-18.jpg|Lanerva Stratus, Poseidon's Admiral - 18/110 dm28-19.jpg|Sir Aqua Margaret, the Ice Fang - 19/110 dm28-20.jpg|Vacuum Crawler - 20/110 dm28-21.jpg|Force Operation - 21/110 dm28-22.jpg|Belfegius, Emperor of Death - 22/110 dm28-23.jpg|Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord - 23/110 dm28-24.jpg|Angry Charge Dragoon - 24/110 dm28-25.jpg|Darkness Limit - 25/110 dm28-26.jpg|Carnage, Lord of the Dark Path - 26/110 dm28-27.jpg|Soul Advantage - 27/110 dm28-28.jpg|Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General - 28/110 dm28-29.jpg|Garyou, Suzaku God - 29/110 dm28-30.jpg|Wasshoi Express, Straight Shooting Soldier - 30/110 dm28-31.jpg|Power Force Dragoon - 31/110 dm28-32.jpg|Burning Crimson Lord - 32/110 dm28-33.jpg|Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor - 33/110 dm28-34.jpg|Shinra, the Great Expanse - 34/110 dm28-35.jpg|Tensei, Byakko God - 35/110 dm28-36.jpg|Awakening Giant - 36/110 dm28-37.jpg|Paol Nature - 37/110 dm28-38.jpg|Kaolun, Fairy of Warming Ice - 38/110 dm28-39.jpg|Ogre Gear - Ogre Fist - 39/110 dm28-40.jpg|Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light - 40/110 dm28-41.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments - 41/110 dm28-42.jpg|Rodomia, Vizier of Thunder - 42/110 dm28-43.jpg|Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder - 43/110 dm28-44.jpg|Tios, Guardian of Fate - 44/110 dm28-45.jpg|Power Puzzle - 45/110 dm28-46.jpg|Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon - 46/110 dm28-47.jpg|Roid Goemon, Song and Dance Machine - 47/110 dm28-48.jpg|Cutie Heart - 48/110 dm28-49.jpg|Pirolon - 49/110 dm28-50.jpg|Magic Shot - Stream Circle - 50/110 dm28-51.jpg|Water Weapon - Shark Bunker - 51/110 dm28-52.jpg|Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light - 52/110 dm28-53.jpg|Lord Eudocia, the Demonic Eyed Viper - 53/110 dm28-54.jpg|750 Man - 54/110 dm28-55.jpg|Gardis Dragoon - 55/110 dm28-56.jpg|Bokko Rock, JK Doll - 56/110 dm28-57.jpg|Magic Shot - Soul Catcher - 57/110 dm28-58.jpg|Benkei, the Wandering Cloud - 58/110 dm28-59.jpg|Edge Arm "Raikou" Dragoon - 59/110 dm28-60.jpg|Scissors, JK Guy - 60/110 dm28-61.jpg|Trance Dragoon - 61/110 dm28-62.jpg|Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman - 62/110 dm28-63.jpg|Raijin Dragoon - 63/110 dm28-64.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor - 64/110 dm28-65.jpg|Aug Totem - 65/110 dm28-66.jpg|Kiyomasa Komusou, Spirit Knight - 66/110 dm28-67.jpg|Bronze Chain Sickle - 67/110 dm28-68.jpg|Donna Dona, Remnant of the Jungle - 68/110 dm28-69.jpg|Lunatic Energy - 69/110 dm28-70.jpg|Miruth, Spirit Barrier Vizier - 70/110 dm28-71.jpg|Riku, the Oracle - 71/110 dm28-72.jpg|Hyou, the Oracle - 72/110 dm28-73.jpg|Lazerion, Light Attack Soldier - 73/110 dm28-74.jpg|Pure Landers - 74/110 dm28-75.jpg|Bagris, Vizier of Turbulence - 75/110 dm28-76.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian - 76/110 dm28-77.jpg|Magic Shot - Chain Spark - 77/110 dm28-78.jpg|Hoihoizer, the Sudden Moonlight - 78/110 dm28-79.jpg|Hulk Crawler - 79/110 dm28-80.jpg|Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang - 80/110 dm28-81.jpg|Piñaco Lada - 81/110 dm28-82.jpg|Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang - 82/110 dm28-83.jpg|Deepsea Douzan - 83/110 dm28-84.jpg|Aqua Belala - 84/110 dm28-85.jpg|Magic Shot - Open Brain - 85/110 dm28-86.jpg|Saving Sword - Memory Accela - 86/110 dm28-87.jpg|Fuuma Zurmel - 87/110 dm28-88.jpg|Darkness Southern - 88/110 dm28-89.jpg|Marquis Alexey, Demonic Eye Gunman - 89/110 dm28-90.jpg|Trappy Trap Man - 90/110 dm28-91.jpg|Fuuma Albaram - 91/110 dm28-92.jpg|Bombra 1, Exploding Whale Doll - 92/110 dm28-93.jpg|Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar - 93/110 dm28-94.jpg|Bubble Trap - 94/110 dm28-95.jpg|Crimson Ash Lord - 95/110 dm28-96.jpg|Concone, Master of Hiding - 96/110 dm28-97.jpg|Dual Matasa, Rashin Soldier - 97/110 dm28-98.jpg|Carbine, Explosive Fighter - 98/110 dm28-99.jpg|Lyla Litta - 99/110 dm28-100.jpg|Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi - 100/110 dm28-101.jpg|Phantom Lion's Flame - 101/110 dm28-102.jpg|Flame Sword - Pierce Accela - 102/110 dm28-103.jpg|JK Paper Nature - 103/110 dm28-104.jpg|Boomerang Totem - 104/110 dm28-105.jpg|Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers - 105/110 dm28-106.jpg|Dunas, Spirit Knight - 106/110 dm28-107.jpg|Kabra Katabra - 107/110 dm28-108.jpg|Shaman Melissa, Melting Snow Fairy - 108/110 dm28-109.jpg|Living Lithograph - 109/110 dm28-110.jpg|Ascendant Wing - Faerie Accela - 110/110 dm28-s1.jpg|Ladio Yaesar, Super Divine Dragon S1/S10 dm28-s2.jpg|Lorenzo the 4th, Divine Dragon of Thunder S2/S10 dm28-s3.jpg|Sanmaider, Special Dispense Unit S3/S10 dm28-s4.jpg|Titan Crash Crawler S4/S10 dm28-s5.jpg|Super Necrodragon Sky Garuda S5/S10 dm28-s6.jpg|Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye S6/S10 dm28-秘2.jpg|Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye 秘2/秘3 (Secret Rare) dm28-s7.jpg|Supernova Ares Varmingam S7/S10 dm28-s8.jpg|Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon S8/S10 dm28-秘3.jpg|Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon 秘3/秘3 (Secret Rare) dm28-s9.jpg|Super Terradragon Variant Vades S9/S10 dm28-s10.jpg|Pulse Giant S10/S10 dm28-1.jpg|Lion Third, Holy Emperor 1/110 dm28-2.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality 2/110 dm28-秘1.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality 秘1/秘3 (Secret Rare) dm28-3.jpg|Deepsea Searcher 3/110 dm28-4.jpg|King Maximillian, the Ice Fang 4/110 dm28-5.jpg|Fernando the 7th, Emperor of Mystic Light 5/110 dm28-6.jpg|Necrodragon Amadeus 6/110 dm28-7.jpg|Max, Crimson Blade Lord 7/110 dm28-8.jpg|Dragon Gear - Musha Legend 8/110 dm28-9.jpg|Terradragon Gamus Kenshin 9/110 dm28-10.jpg|Weaponized Sound - Jamming Beat 10/110 dm28-11.jpg|Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon 11/110 dm28-12.jpg|Pure Unicorn 12/110 dm28-13.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light 13/110 dm28-14.jpg|Lag Martas, Tectonic Guardian 14/110 dm28-15.jpg|Athers, Guerilla Robot 15/110 dm28-16.jpg|Magic Shot - Plus One 16/110 dm28-17.jpg|Sir Matthias, Ice Fang Admiral 17/110 dm28-18.jpg|Lanerva Stratus, Poseidon's Admiral 18/110 dm28-19.jpg|Sir Aqua Margaret, the Ice Fang 19/110 dm28-20.jpg|Vacuum Crawler 20/110 dm28-21.jpg|Force Operation 21/110 dm28-22.jpg|Belfegius, Emperor of Death 22/110 dm28-23.jpg|Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord 23/110 dm28-24.jpg|Angry Charge Dragoon 24/110 dm28-25.jpg|Darkness Limit 25/110 dm28-26.jpg|Carnage, Lord of the Dark Path 26/110 dm28-27.jpg|Soul Advantage 27/110 dm28-28.jpg|Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General 28/110 dm28-29.jpg|Garyou, Suzaku God 29/110 dm28-30.jpg|Wasshoi Express, Straight Shooting Soldier 30/110 dm28-31.jpg|Power Force Dragoon 31/110 dm28-32.jpg|Burning Crimson Lord 32/110 dm28-33.jpg|Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor 33/110 dm28-34.jpg|Shinra, the Great Expanse 34/110 dm28-35.jpg|Tensei, Byakko God 35/110 dm28-36.jpg|Awakening Giant 36/110 dm28-37.jpg|Paol Nature 37/110 dm28-38.jpg|Kaolun, Fairy of Warming Ice 38/110 dm28-39.jpg|Ogre Gear - Ogre Fist 39/110 dm28-40.jpg|Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light 40/110 dm28-41.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments 41/110 dm28-42.jpg|Rodomia, Vizier of Thunder 42/110 dm28-43.jpg|Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder 43/110 dm28-44.jpg|Tios, Guardian of Fate 44/110 dm28-45.jpg|Power Puzzle 45/110 dm28-46.jpg|Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon 46/110 dm28-47.jpg|Roid Goemon, Song and Dance Machine 47/110 dm28-48.jpg|Cutie Heart 48/110 dm28-49.jpg|Pirolon 49/110 dm28-50.jpg|Magic Shot - Stream Circle 50/110 dm28-51.jpg|Water Weapon - Shark Bunker 51/110 dm28-52.jpg|Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light 52/110 dm28-53.jpg|Lord Eudocia, the Demonic Eyed Viper 53/110 dm28-54.jpg|750 Man 54/110 dm28-55.jpg|Gardis Dragoon 55/110 dm28-56.jpg|Bokko Rock, JK Doll 56/110 dm28-57.jpg|Magic Shot - Soul Catcher 57/110 dm28-58.jpg|Benkei, the Wandering Cloud 58/110 dm28-59.jpg|Edge Arm "Raikou" Dragoon 59/110 dm28-60.jpg|Scissors, JK Guy 60/110 dm28-61.jpg|Trance Dragoon 61/110 dm28-62.jpg|Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman 62/110 dm28-63.jpg|Raijin Dragoon 63/110 dm28-64.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor 64/110 dm28-65.jpg|Aug Totem 65/110 dm28-66.jpg|Kiyomasa Komusou, Spirit Knight 66/110 dm28-67.jpg|Bronze Chain Sickle 67/110 dm28-68.jpg|Donna Dona, Remnant of the Jungle 68/110 dm28-69.jpg|Lunatic Energy 69/110 dm28-70.jpg|Miruth, Spirit Barrier Vizier 70/110 dm28-71.jpg|Riku, the Oracle 71/110 dm28-72.jpg|Hyou, the Oracle 72/110 dm28-73.jpg|Lazerion, Light Attack Soldier 73/110 dm28-74.jpg|Pure Landers 74/110 dm28-75.jpg|Bagris, Vizier of Turbulence 75/110 dm28-76.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian 76/110 dm28-77.jpg|Magic Shot - Chain Spark 77/110 dm28-78.jpg|Hoihoizer, the Sudden Moonlight 78/110 dm28-79.jpg|Hulk Crawler 79/110 dm28-80.jpg|Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang 80/110 dm28-81.jpg|Piñaco Lada 81/110 dm28-82.jpg|Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang 82/110 dm28-83.jpg|Deepsea Douzan 83/110 dm28-84.jpg|Aqua Belala 84/110 dm28-85.jpg|Magic Shot - Open Brain 85/110 dm28-86.jpg|Saving Sword - Memory Accela 86/110 dm28-87.jpg|Fuuma Zurmel 87/110 dm28-88.jpg|Darkness Southern 88/110 dm28-89.jpg|Marquis Alexey, Demonic Eye Gunman 89/110 dm28-90.jpg|Trappy Trap Man 90/110 dm28-91.jpg|Fuuma Albaram 91/110 dm28-92.jpg|Bombra 1, Exploding Whale Doll 92/110 dm28-93.jpg|Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar 93/110 dm28-94.jpg|Bubble Trap 94/110 dm28-95.jpg|Crimson Ash Lord 95/110 dm28-96.jpg|Concone, Master of Hiding 96/110 dm28-97.jpg|Dual Matasa, Rashin Soldier 97/110 dm28-98.jpg|Carbine, Explosive Fighter 98/110 dm28-99.jpg|Lyla Litta 99/110 dm28-100.jpg|Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi 100/110 dm28-101.jpg|Phantom Lion's Flame 101/110 dm28-102.jpg|Flame Sword - Pierce Accela 102/110 dm28-103.jpg|JK Paper Nature 103/110 dm28-104.jpg|Boomerang Totem 104/110 dm28-105.jpg|Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers 105/110 dm28-106.jpg|Dunas, Spirit Knight 106/110 dm28-107.jpg|Kabra Katabra 107/110 dm28-108.jpg|Shaman Melissa, Melting Snow Fairy 108/110 dm28-109.jpg|Living Lithograph 109/110 dm28-110.jpg|Ascendant Wing - Faerie Accela 110/110 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries